Black Moon With The Clouded Sky
by CiaoMangaFreak7
Summary: Tsuna is back in the hospital after a training of Reborn, there he meets a boy named Tsukiyomi . Who is he ? And why does Tsuna have a strange feeling in his heart ?


**Story Title ! : Black Moon With The Clouded Sky **

**Couples : 27xOC(M)x18**

**What is it about : Tsuna is back in the hospital after a training of Reborn, there he meets a boy named Tsukiyomi . Who is he ? And why does Tsuna have a strange feeling in his heart ? **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Yaoi , Crossressing , Drama , Angst , Death & ****Amnesia**

**If you have read the W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S , and you don't like Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender or something else , then please don't read the fanfic and don't leave a review on it Thank you ! **

* * *

It was a peaceful day in Namimori ...

Okay, anything _but_ peaceful for Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"REBORN!" Tsuna shouted as he fell off again of the rock, and fall this time next of the stream .

"I think I've broken him..." Reborn commented as he and Leon looked over the edge.

Iemitsu sweatdropped at Reborn.

"Are you _trying_ to kill my son ?"

Moments later...

Iemitsu was sitting next to Tsuna's bed while Reborn was on top of it, drinking his espresso.

"Reborn! Come on, who can you expect to climb to the top of a _giant mountain_!" Tsuna shouted as Reborn angrily spat his coffee in Tsuna's face.

"Ah! Hot!" Tsuna cried, flapping his arms all around in panic.

"Climbing up mountains like that is to be expected by a proper mafia boss." Reborn stated calmly.

"But I'm _not_ a mafia boss!" The brunette whined, pouting at Reborn.

Iemitsu smiled as he watched Tsuna and Reborn argue, but the opening of a door suddenly caught his attention. Just as soon as all three of them turned to see who was coming in the room, a nurse shuffled in; carrying a boy in her arms. The three stared, confused, at the new arrivals.

"Hello! I'm sorry to disturb you! This is your roommate... tell us as he runs off again, okay?" The lady said as she tied the kid to the bed. Tsuna sweat-dropped in fear. _I'm not getting out of here without trouble, huh?.. _

"OI! Stupid old lady, let me go! I don't want to lie down, and don't treat me like I'm a little kid!" The boy shouted. The nurse gave him a knock on his head.

"Shut up little boy, you are a patient so I have the right to _treat_ you like one!" She snarled angrily.

"Oi! Let me go! STOP! I feel completely fine! I want to leave this place!" He yelled, but the nurse paid him no attention and simply left the room. Iemitsu then stood up and began heading to the doorway.

"Well, I'm going home, Tsuna. See you later!"

_I'm really not staying here with a kid with ADHD, am I?... _Tsuna shuddered at the thought.

"WHAT! Wait Dad don't leave me here alo-... " And Iemitsu closed the door. Tsuna then looked at where Reborn had been sitting moments before, but he was nowhere to be seen, oddly enough. Tsuna sighed in defeat and laid down.

"Hey!" Tsuna looked up upon hearing someone calling him. "What is your name?" The boy asked, flicking his black hair slightly.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can just call me Tsuna." The boy had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Tsuna ? Tsuna ... T..suna ... Tuna ? I want to eat a tuna fish!" He cried and began waving his arms wildly as Tsuna watched in disbelief .

"And you? What's your name?" The boy stopped what he was doing and smiled a big smile.

"Tsukiyomi. I have no family name that I know of... Anyway, you have to help me to escape from here" He replied.

"What?"

"Oh _come on!_ I'm bored here, and I don't want to stay here anymore! He shouted angrily.

"But you may have a reason to stay here for a long time..."

Tsukiyomi looked thoughtful once again. "Huh ... But I was sure that I was stealing the lunches of several other patients, and I also colored on all of the doctors' documents. Oh yeah, and I had a 'little' fight with about five guys or something with six packs ... "

Tsuna's mouth fell open. "What have you been _DOING_!" The brunette shouted .

"Say, why are you here?" Tsukiyomi asked curiously.

"I broke my leg." Tsuna replied.

"Yeah right! Let me guess.. you fell off a cliff because of your Mafia tutor/assassin, just to help to make a you a Mafia boss?"

Tsuna's mouth fell open even wider and he looked away nervously." Well ... I ... Huh?"

Tsukiyomi laughed ."Just kidding! Like that could ever be true!" He said before lying down.

"So.. what's the real reason you're here?" Tsuna asked, but there was silence. "Tsukiyomi?..."

Tsukiyomi had his eyes closed so Tsuna thought he was asleep. Tsuna then took out a book to read.

"I can't remember..." Tsukiyomi murmured, piercing the silence as Tsuna looked at Tsukiyomi, the boy continued. "I woke up without memories here , I just remember my given name... Nothing else." Tsuna began to feel guilty and wanted to apologize for even asking such a thing.

"..And that's why you have to help me to get me out of here!" Tsukiyomi shouted as he flew straight up into a sitting position. Tsuna then fell onto his bed, defeated once again.

_Day one is not even over, and he already has me exhausted! _

The days after that went by very quickly, and Tsuna was soon allowed to leave the hospital.

"Not fair! Tsuna tell the outside world I said hello! And tell them to stay away from the hospitals!" Tsukiyomi called as he was held back by four nurses.

"Will do.." Tsuna muttered as he stepped into the car, waving at Tsukiyomi.

"Okay, back inside with you, kid." Said the head nurse, but then saw that she was only holding a doll.

"..HE HAS ESCAPED AGAIN! GET HIM!"

Tsuna felt a chill run over him. "What's wrong, Tsuna?" Asked Iemitsu.

" Nothing, nothing at all! I'm just relieved that I'm not there anymore..." He said and closes his eyes to get some sleep as Iemitsu started to drive home.

* * *

**Thank you to beta it Firebornfox :), I'm really working on all the other chapters . But I'm sometimes stuck, and sometimes I'm feeling unwell with it :( . But yeah ! Not only me loves it, Tsukiyomi is totally back baby ! And he stays my ( or ours ) favorite OC o3o **

**Thank you again Firebornfox !**

**Bye bye !**


End file.
